zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
Zoids: Chaotic Century Episode 33
The Battle For Survival is the thirty-third episode from the anime series Zoids: Chaotic Century based on TOMY's Zoids model franchise Overview The episode begins with Van and Fiona escaping Prozen's men. While heading back to the Guylos capital, the two come face to face with Raven and his Geno Saurer. Raven had been sent by Prozen to re-capture Fiona, and asks Van to hand her over. When Van declines, the two begin to fight. Like battles before, Raven is able to gain the upper-hand, and is able to block off Van's attack with ease. Back at the Guylos capital, Moonbay, Irvine, and Rudolph try to escape Prozen's forces. While they are vastly out numbered, the Helic army arrives, and soon a war breaks out in the city, causing much of the Guylos army to be wiped out. Prozen, who is preparing to become emperor, doesn't show much concern about the attack. Instead, he plans to use the Death Saurer to wipe out both armies. The battle between Raven and Van comes to a standstill when a Guylos unit arrives to help out Raven. Raven, who wants to fight Van alone, uses the Charged Particle Cannon on the unit, quickly destroying them. He then turns his attacks to Van, and quickly smashes the Blade Liger to the ground. During the impact, Fiona and Zeke are thrown from the Liger. Raven then says that is if Van would just give up, his friends would not have been hurt. Van, angry about Raven's remark, charges him. Raven fires his Charged Particle Cannon at Van, missing him, but destroying one of Van's blades. Van, with his badly damaged Blade Liger, prepares to give up. Before he does, he thinks back to his friends' words, and that he can defeat Raven. Van notes that Raven is becoming angrier and angrier as the battle goes on, and how the Geno Saurer is required to stand still to fire. Van then makes some remarks about Raven, making him use the Charged Particle Cannon. Van then charges him again, but this time makes a sharp turn. Raven turns the Geno Saurer to hit Van, breaking the support units on the Zoids legs. Madder then ever, Raven fires the Geno Saurer's claw, and drags the Blade Liger into firing range. At this time, Fiona and Zeke wake up from the impact of being launched from the Liger. The two are fine, save for a few scratches. Fiona notices how Van is in trouble, and the two fuse with the Blade Liger, quickly healing it and growing back the broken blade. Fiona then appears to Van (in a ghost-like form), and tells him that she believes in him. To show her support, she kisses Van on the lips. With this support, Van gains the will to defeat Raven. As Raven fires the Charged Particle Cannon, Van turns on the Liger's shield, and charges. Van is able to pierce the Cannon with his blade, and destroy the Geno Saurer. Van and Fiona don't have time to celebrate, as they still have to defeat Prozen and the Death Saurer. Unknown to any of them, however, Shadow bailed out of the Geno Saurer with Raven right before its destruction. Zoids *Blade Liger *Geno Saurer *Rev Raptor *Gordos *Gustav *Iron Kong *Zaber Fang *Shield Liger *Godos *Command Wolf *Red Horn ---- See also: Zoids: Chaotic Century Category:Zoids Anime Category:Chaotic Century Episode